1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly, o multi-view display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Providing vivid images to the consumers has long been the goal of display manufacturers and researchers. Among various advanced techniques, is the application of three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopy is one of the most sought after fields.
The 3D multi-view display technology has been developed by numerous manufacturers, such as Alioscopy, Apple, the Dimension Technologies, the Fraunhofer the HHI Holografika, a, i-Art, NewSight, Philips, SeeFront, SeeReal Technologies, Spatial, View, Tridelity, Sharp, Epson, Bolod, Spatial, View, StereoGraphics, 3D Experience Ltd, Opticality, Miracube, ACT Kern, Dresden 3D GmbH, LightSpace Technologies, Sence Graphics, 4D-Vision, Dimensional Media Associates, etc, in which the representative manufacturers are Alioscopy, NewSight, and Holografika. Alioscopy and NewSight each provide a cheaper 3D display with small volume for naked eye viewing, but this 3D display has a low-resolution. Holografika provides a 3D display having a high-resolution for naked eye viewing, but this 3D display is expensive and bulky. The basic method of Alioscopy and NewSight for realizing auto-stereoscopic display is to use a flat panel such as LCD or plasma display covered with lenticular or parallax-barrier sheet. The 3D panel display of Holografika utilizes many projectors for projecting images on multiple view zones. As to the method of Alioscopy and NewSight, the multiple viewing zones are achieved by sacrificing the resolution. Holografika's 3D display uses many projectors, and therefore this 3D display is expensive and bulky. In order to solve above-mentioned two problems, pixels of the projectors are combined with each other, and theses pixels are divided and used to represent one point with multiple directions. The means of diving pixels is to act the combined pixels as a display panel and further to cover the display panel with the barrier or the lenticular.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the current 3D multi-view display techniques that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide three-dimensional imaging conveniently.